


Your Hold On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, Vampires, darkish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They feel strange and exciting and maybe a little bit dangerous, and Xion is enamored.(Then there comes a night when they each sink their teeth into her and bleed her into their mouths.)





	Your Hold On Me

It’s a pressure that weighs on the skull.

Ever-present, not bothersome but so blatantly _there_ that she’s always aware of it. It’s inescapable.

The hold these two have on her is loose, but absolute. Nothing is stopping her from walking out then and there. They do not chain her up or lock the door. In the daylight, they would be unable to pursue her. And she has tried, has slid the blankets off of her body and strode down the spiral stairs and set her trembling fingers upon the handle. But she never opened the door.

That’s how they have her. Not physically, but there is something deep within her that will not let her leave. They have taken hold of her heart.

Xion wonders if this is what love is.

 

* * *

 

 

She meets them beneath a crescent moon. One has hair of gold and their other of fire, sapphires and emeralds peering at her from the dark. They feel to her a unit, one never too far from the other. Inseparable, perhaps.

Maybe that was why she wanted to be apart of them. It is easier to dream an impossible fantasy than to pursue a concrete goal: like this she can be fanciful and delighted and go to work in the daytime knowing that her two strange boys will be there to enchant her at night.

Somehow, Xion does become apart of them. The golden one, Roxas, takes to her first. His voice is saccharine, his touches gentle. When he kisses her it’s softer than feather down and she feels like she is floating, apart from herself.

At first, Xion believes that Axel dislikes her. He is always there with Roxas, and so he watches them, standing a respectful distance away. But sometimes she catches his eyes glinting at the two of them, and she thinks the burn in them could be jealousy.

She’s wrong. One night, caught by his gaze and Roxas’ hand, she breathes his name. That’s how she finds herself between two bodies, somehow the warmest between all three, two mouths on her neck, hands scratching and caressing until she falls apart in their grasp.

Roxas enjoys a semblance of control. He gives her options, but in the end the decision is his. On the bed or in the window? My hands or my mouth?  She chooses, but only from what he gives her. And Xion doesn’t mind, because he always takes care of her, and his voice is so sweet when he begins to lose himself.

Axel is a wildcard. He’s thrown her on the bed and taken her hard. He’s stood aside and told Roxas exactly how to touch her, hissing and yanking his hair if he slips. But he’s also splayed himself out for the boy and begged, he’s sunk to his knees and eaten her out while she holds him against her.

They feel strange and exciting and maybe a little bit dangerous, and Xion is enamored.

Then there comes a night when they each sink their teeth into her and bleed her into their mouths. She’s limp, heat and pleasure pulsing through her. Roxas is behind her, his lips at her neck. Axel has her forearm clasped to his mouth. Both of their lips are painted scarlet, and she stares at them all in the mirror across the room and shudders and moans.

She expects to die there. There’s an itching of terror over her skin but she can’t do anything but watch them drain her life away. Her vision darkens at the edges, and the blackness closes in and everything is gone for a long time.

And then she wakes up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes it feels alright. At sunset, the light is low enough for them to venture outside. It’s the only taste of sunlight they can bear, and the way they revel in it strikes Xion as sad.

They take her up to the old clocktower and they eat ice cream that makes her think of the sea. There, she believes they could be three friends, or three lovers, talking about anything and everything as the stars wink out to greet them.

When they leave, she wonders how much time she has.

Xion hears them argue about it. Mostly it’s quiet, but Roxas possesses the fire that Axel loves so dearly, and sometimes it flares too hot.

The fact is, they were supposed to kill her.

Axel still says they should.

She’s not angry at him for it. Maybe a little sad, and very scared. But she won’t hold it against him. She understands that she is a threat to them, that should she muster the willpower to finally step out the door, she could have them slaughtered in an instant. The people know there are demons among them, Xion is just the only one foolish enough to enter their home.

She is a threat, so she must be removed. To Axel, Roxas’ life and his own life are worth more than hers, and Xion understands that. She thinks that if she had someone that was worth so much to her, she would do the same.

One day it feels particularly raw. When Roxas has left, calm and assured that Axel will behave, she ventures down the stairs. She reaches her hands up to Axel’s shoulders and pushes him towards the couch, marveling at how he goes without question or protest. When he sits, she settles in his lap and twines her fingers in his long fiery hair and pulls him into a kiss.

“Bite me,” Xion tells him, because he hasn’t done so in quite some time and she knows he needs to soon.

There’s a flash of hunger in his face. If he’s a fox, then she is the rabbit, and prey instinct makes her limbs freeze with terror, blood crystallizing into ice as she feels his chilly breath at her throat.

She warms the instant he bites into her, pliant against him, stroking his hair and whimpering. She’s not sure if it’s true for all of his kind, or if it’s just Axel and Roxas, or if it’s just her, but she feels herself grow wet and she drags herself against his thigh.

Maybe she just associates fear with arousal now. It’s all very similar, the darkened eyes and the pounding heart and the sweat breaking over her skin.

Roxas is always meticulous after he feeds, lapping at the marks he left until they heal. Axel lets her blood slide down her shoulder, soaking into her collar, watches red bloom across pure white before he finally ducks his head to clean it away.

Xion murmurs, still a little hazy, “You can keep going. Roxas isn’t here to stop you.”

Axel stares at her, caught, wary. He knows that she knows, now. It’s kind of sweet, the guilt on his face. She tips her head back, baring her throat to him. “I won’t stop you, either,” she promises.

Xion can’t see his face. He doesn’t say a word. When he moves, it’s slow, jerky. His lips skim over her skin and her breath hitches, unmistakably fear now, the pounding of her heart is painful and her skin is cold and she begins to tremble. It was stupid of her to do this. Now she really will die, and she can only wonder if Roxas will actually be sad when he finds out.

But Axel doesn’t bite again. He kisses her there instead, then again, and then with his mouth open and tongue flicking out to taste the sweat on her skin. She’s not sure what it means, but maybe it’s a rejection, a refusal.

He carries her back upstairs and lays her down on the bed. He peels the clothing away from her, leaving her exposed and vulnerable, and like this she’s too aware of how much bigger he is than her. He’s not broad, but he’s tall, and casts a shadow over her body as he sinks over her.

Roxas finds them like this: Xion shaking, Axel purring. Her skin is kiss-bruised and bitten but not pierced, his is red with the lines she clawed down his back. She’s laid back against the pillows and he’s on his belly. His mouth is pressed against her, licking slow and greedy while she bunches the bedsheets between her fingers and pants and moans for more.

She ends up a little differently. Now she’s on her belly, her knees spread wide. Axel leans over her, crooning praise as his hips rock against her, burying himself deep. Roxas strokes her hair and whines while she takes him in her mouth, struggling to concentrate but a little bit drunk on how she has him so desperate.

Xion doesn’t know if this will last. The way they touch her feels like love, it makes her chest glow and her heart throb. Tomorrow, Axel could change his mind. Roxas could decide he’s bored of him. But right here, she feels at least for a moment like she belongs.


End file.
